heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mater
|gender = Male |Film = Cars (2006) Cars 2 (2011) Cars 3 (2017) |TV Show = Cars Toons |Video Game = |Status = Alive |Alignment = Good |Affiliations = Fantasy Wind |Eye Color = Green |Friends = |Neutral = Didith, Lindsay, Miley and Amanda |Enemies = |Likes = |Dislikes = }} Tow Mater, better known by his surname Mater (also known as "Sir Tow Mater"), is a major character in 2006's ''Cars'', and the main protagonist of its 2011 sequel and his very own series of TV shorts, Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales and a supporting character in its 2017 threequel. His catchphrases are: "Dad-gum!", "If I'm lyin', I'm cryin'!", and "Git-R-Done!" - the last of which is shared with his voice actor. Personality Mater speaks with a somewhat high-pitched thick rural Southern accent, has a whistle dry lisp to his voice, and frequently misspells words. He is very optimistic and often at times forgetful. He has got the biggest heart and is sweet to a fault. He also has true unconditional or agape love for others and just needs true friendship from other people. He can be extremely scared or skittish at times because of his sensitive nature, and from being constantly and harshly abused by Bubba in his past. Although he may seem silly and dim-witted, he has a vast encyclopedic knowledge of automobiles, engines, and towing, and is a fiercely loyal friend to anyone who is willing to give him a chance at true friendship. He unknowingly bestows wisdom upon others at times. He is also beyond funny without realizing it. He also likes to joke about different things, like saying Sally is his fiancée when she is really not. Although he is not the smartest car in Radiator Springs, he makes up for it for his extreme heart and loyalty. He has got the biggest heart more than anyone in town. He is extremely friendly, especially towards Holley Shiftwell, Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera. Appearance Mater's body is in the shape of an old 1950s tow truck. According to Car Finder, his model is a Haulital Hook'em. He also resembles a 1951 International Harvester L-170 "boom" truck67 with a mix of a mid-1950s Chevrolet's elements.8 His license plate reads "A113", which is a common Easter egg in other films including Pixar, although it reads "RSQ M8R" in Rescue Squad Mater, and "M8R GR8R" in Mater the Greater. He has hazel eyes that appear green, with orange inner rims and large crooked buck teeth, and used to have pale baby blue paint and light blueish grey eyes in his young childhood in Radiator Springs, but his paint began to get rusty orangish brown over time, though he still has patches of his original blue birth color still showing through. His doors are a light pastel green showing his initials, along with a sticker of McQueen's racing number and lightning bolt design when he first works with Team McQueen in Tokyo. Additionally, he used to have a hood which somehow got lost before the first film occurred, and is shown to still be blue when he finds it in a valley. His back bumper is also painted in yellow and black V stripes to represent a "caution" symbol. Power and Abilities Mater has a horsepower of 200 when he is on a good day, along with a V-8 engine that has a two-barrel carburetor. His fastest speed is 90 mph, although bolts would fly off him if he goes any faster, and when he does not use his rockets, he goes zero to 60 mph in 10 seconds.9 He also drives backwards really well, without crashing into other objects. While helping the spies, Mater gets a load of weapons and gadgets, which are activated by using voice commands. However, they can get activated when the computer mistakes Mater's catchphrases for them, such as when "Dad-gum" gets mistaken for "gatling gun", and "Shoot" gets mistaken for either shooting with the guns or deploying a parachute. He appears to have all of them taken off him at the end of Cars 2, although he is given permission to keep a pair of rockets. *Deployable machine guns: Mater has two of these gatling guns, with one on each of his sides. *Twin rockets: They allow Mater to go at a faster speed, along with moving him around when he is gliding. *Deployable paraglider: Appearing in an orange color, this allows Mater to travel through the air. When he uses his rockets, it helps him to glide to his destinations. *Deployable holographic disguise emitter: This allows Mater to change into different forms, being located in his flashing beacon light. It can also make or lack supplementary volume. *Heads-up Display: This allows Mater to identify other bad people, being placed over his eyes. No one can see it from the outside because it is invisible. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Lightning McQueen Flik Red Buster Moon Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Mia Thermopolis Clara Stahlbaum Magic Lover Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing Lara Croft The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Characters Category:Cars Category:Cars Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Racers Category:Vehicles Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Falsely Accused Category:Animated Characters